Le fantasme de Stiles
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Derek avait changé de voiture ? Moi oui. Et il est possible que son capricieux de petit ami y soit pour quelque chose.


**Hey !**

Je sais que je devrais plutôt m'avancer dans _"La Malédiction du Lycaon"_ ou bosser mes cours mais... J'ai eu une idée qui m'est venue subitement et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant de l'avoir mise par écrit !

Pairing : Sterek (Quelle surprise !)

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi mais j'y travaille sérieusement ;)

Warning : K+

Je vous préviens c'est très court mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

_._._

Dans le loft des Hale, Stiles et Derek se faisaient face. Le plus âgé était installé sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains, tandis que le lycéen était resté debout, les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied sur le sol. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation tellement de fois qu'ils commençaient à en être tous les deux lassés. Mais aucun ne voulait abandonner. Voyant que l'humain ne bougerait pas, Derek posa son livre sur l'accoudoir avec un soupir et releva les yeux vers son casse-pied de petit ami.

- Allez Derek, s'il te plaît ! Supplia le dit petit ami.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît !

- Stiles ça suffit ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Même si je suis très convaincant ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Stiles s'approcha du loup-garou et s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. L'adolescent joua un peu avec le col du tee-shirt de Derek avant de se pencher pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Je peux être très convaincant tu sais, dit-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Derek avec un de ses rares sourires.

Stiles lâcha l'oreille de son amant et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Puis il descendit, semant une ligne de baiser tout le long de la nuque de Derek. Ce dernier poussa un soupir appréciateur, laissant, pour une fois, le contrôle à Stiles. L'hyperactif s'appliqua à suçoter la peau de son cou, jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge. Il contempla son chef d'œuvre avec un sourire satisfait avant d'embrasser tendrement le brun. Derek passa un main dans le cou de Stiles et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une et autre, engageant vite une danse endiablée.

Prétextant reprendre son souffle, Stiles s'éloigna quelques secondes de la bouche de Derek. Sa langue experte arriverait presque à lui faire oublier son objectif premier. Il avait bien dit presque.

- Alors c'est oui ?

Le lycan gronda, agacé que l'humain est rompu leur contact.

- Toujours pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Stiles.

- Parce que ! Je refuse de faire _ça_ dans ma Camaro.

- Mais... Essaya encore une fois l'adolescent.

- Non c'est non. Si tu tiens à le faire dans une voiture, nous n'avons qu'à utiliser ta jeep.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. C'était la voiture de ma mère ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi dans la voiture de ma mère. En plus elle est trop petite, ce ne serait pas confortable.

- Alors c'est réglé parce que je refuse qu'on fasse ça dans ma voiture ! Commença à s'énerver Derek.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi au moins ?

Stiles regardait son amant, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisées. Il rêvait depuis longtemps de faire l'amour dans une voiture mais Derek semblait on ne peut plus réticent à l'idée d'utiliser sa Camaro. Poussant un petit soupir, il tenta sa dernière carte. Son arme ultime. Les yeux de Chat Potté. Malheureusement, si cette technique marchait à tous les coups sur son père, l'ancien alpha paraissait immunisé.

- Tu sais combien m'a coûté cette bagnole ? Répliqua Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on l'abîme. En plus on risquerait de saloper la banquette arrière.

L'hyperactif fit la moue. Visiblement son copain n'était pas prêt de céder. Il décida donc d'abandonner pour cette fois.

Voyant son air boudeur, Derek rit et embrassa une nouvelle fois Stiles. Les doigts et la langue du loup-garou firent bientôt oublier à l'adolescent ses problèmes de voiture.

_._._

- Stiles ! Il y a Derek en bas ! Cria le Shérif dans les escaliers.

- J'arrive ! Lui répondit son fils sur le même ton.

Il mit sur pause la vidéo qu'il regardait et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Il dévala les escaliers et, après un dérapage contrôlé, déboula juste devant son petit copain.

- Salut beau gosse, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Derek répondit par un simple grognement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Chaste baiser qui dérapa quelque peu. Le shérif toussa bruyamment pour rappeler aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il était toujours là. L'homme secoua la tête devant le sourire innocent que lui lança son fils une fois décollé de Derek avant de retourner dans le salon, laissant les jeunes amoureux seuls à seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles sans perdre son sourire.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et son sourire s'étira encore plus.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Viens voir.

Derek lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dehors. Stiles s'arrêta sur le perron, s'attendant à découvrir quelque chose de grandiose, mais il ne vit tout d'abord rien.

- Alors ? Questionna Derek, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Euh... Elle est où ma surprise ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête en riant et pointa une Toyota grise garée devant la maison des Stilinski.

- Tu m'as acheté une voiture ? Interrogea Stiles avec circonscription.

- Mais non ! C'est la mienne.

- Tu en as acheté une autre ?

Il ne voyait toujours pas où Derek voulait en venir.

- Mais elle était très bien la Camaro pourtant ! Pourquoi tu as changé ?

Le jeune adulte passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Celle-là, ça ne me dérange pas si on salit la banquette arrière.

- Oh... _OH !_ Comprit soudain l'hyperactif.

Finalement Stiles réussi à le réaliser, son fantasme.

_._._

_**Une p'tite review pour la route ?**_


End file.
